


Untitled

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, mentions of abuse, short fic, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon on my Tumblr who asked for a dark fic with Hannibal's possessiveness turning his physically abusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this, Nonnie. Forgive me ;A;
> 
>  
> 
> //scurries to hide

Will knows what is coming. He sends the dogs out of the house, hoping that they will have the sense to be far enough that they won’t come to his rescue.

“You looked very happy with Beverly. Is she the one you’re going to leave me for?”

“Hannibal…”

The slap was expected, so is the sting. It will bruise and hurt, and Will will tell everyone that he tripped. “Strip.”

 Will straightens himself, unbuttoning his vest and shrugging off his shirt. He is trembling, and not from the chill in the room. Inch by inch, he reveals the half-healed welts and fading bruises painting his pale skin a mottled yellow.

He shucks off his trousers, and is not too surprised when Hannibal pushes him face down onto the bed.

“I can still smell her on your skin.” Hannibal states calmly, like how one would comment about the weather. Will tries to calm his heart, knowing all too well that that calmness bellied a raging monster. “No matter. We will rectify that soon enough.”

Will lies still, unmoving. He knows what will happen if he tries to run, to fight.

The sound of fabric being folded is his signal to close his eyes, letting his mind float to a different place where he is happy and Hannibal is at peace. Nothing hurts there, nothing scares him and nothing will ever harm him. It is his little slice of heaven in a reality of hell.

“Hold still.” Hannibal’s voice washes over him, and for a brief moment Will opens his eyes to catch the ruby glint of his eyes in the darkness of the room. Fighting back the panic, bile and tears, he lets Hannibal rest his hands on his hips.

Will will never tell.


End file.
